brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye (By Blondwave)
GOODBYE. TALK TO YOU LATER ON BSW, BRICK STORM WIKIA Blondwave 8/29/2018 Hello ladies! I have decided to send my last post here, goodbye post. You now certainly all know that we won't be able to comment since 30. 8. 2018 and the whole Gallery is going to be closed on 25. 9. 2018, but we all knew that it has to come. But @Melon is right - we should calm and enjoy our lasts moments on this Gallery. Let's remember what has been going on during the time we were on the Gallery: My best memory is... Well, how you all welcomed me here, always when you commented on my creations. It made me more self-confident. For worst memory stay few events - cheeriosandlegos1 and cheeriobrick's left, long discussions about "popularity", and then the moment when I got the info that the Galleries are getting closed. My proudest edits are, hmmm, maybe the ones with ball gowns (because I love them), or my most recent ones - I have to admit that I like the way my edits are improving to. My avvie... In Lego Life I have her, but she doesn't work. My first friends on the Galleries were the ones from Czech Galleries, so you probably won't know them, one of them was konik55 (koník=pony). But what I know for sure is that I've earned that many friends that I couldn't count them all. That's the thing that IRL wouldn't ever go - you all may are the bigger count of people than I know IRL. I became a #GalleryFighter since the whole thing started. I knew that it's the name of the group of people I definitely belong to. You are the ones. My closest friends are... The true is that I have too many to name everyone. Many of them aren't here because they left. They got lost while "Galleries changes". Or these. Like @Amy, @Erin, @Justine, and many others who just somehow left. People, I miss you. But people who I talk most recently with are @Starry, @Melon, @Mime, @Crystal, @Fiona, @Rachel, @Mari, @Kam, @Eva, @Leah, @Cat, @Bridgey... Wait, does Bridgey know about this whole thing with Galleries?!?!?! Or Alanna?!?!?? We need to let them know, please, help me. Who I look up to... To everyone. Seriously. Everyone has something in which is awesome, and that's what I adore. For example from editors I adore Bridgey, Alanna, Isabelle, Amy (cheeriosandlegos1), cheeriobrick... I don't want nothing else than just thank you for everything you do for me. I don't know what to write to say you all I want. You aren't only friends. You are besties. Each of you is my part. Together you are the better half of me. Without you Gallery wouldn't exist. So when the Gallery won't exist, we just can't be on it. You are the Sun for the Gallery. For me. You belong here. You and I, we all belong here. And if not here, we belong to anywhere when we're together. Right here, into Gallery, right here, with me, right here, into my heart. You are like the stars. But you are shining brighter. When you smile, everything melts. You are the reason of waking up every day. You are the start of a new day. You are the Sun and the Gallery is a planet. You are the life. And when the Gallery disappears... You can shine on another planet (Brick Storm Wikia) and there turn on the button LIFE. You are the small warm beam in the cold winter and rainy day. You are the hope. You are the bricks and Gallery is the biggest build of the world. Because each of us small, but together we are big. And we can make the world of bricks better together, no matter where. I'm worried that when one brick misses, all the build will fall. So please, @EVERYONE - look at BSW, Brick Storm Wikia. I guarantee that it goes with all the Gallery rules. I've created it with my best intentions. So please, ask your parents about it. If you can't go on BSW, don't worry - we are the #GalleryFighters and we'll find our way to stay with friends. Just please remember that it's Brick Storm Wikia. Maybe you'll one day be able to join the rest of your friends. Thanks for all once again, for your friendship, for the time I could spend with you, for all those wonderful memories I can share with you. (But still, talk to you later on @BSW xD.) I hope you feel my thanks! Gallery bless, Your brick-bestie, Bl��ndwave (To moderators: Please, accept this - my friends all over here need to see this, it's my last post, and the only and last way to say goodbye, and thanks my adorable friends. Please, we won't have other opportunities to do it. Thank you so much, from my start here I adore your work. You are the engine for the Gallery. Thanks so much for all.) COMMENTS BLONDWAVE - 8/29/18 5:17 PM @FARM: THAAANKS, BESTIE!!! ON BSW ARE MODS - ADMINS. AND YOU CAN REJECT BY TELLING THEM. WE FOLLOW THERE ALL GALLERY RULES. SO I HOPE THAT THIS SHOULD BE OK ;) FARMGIRL1025 - 8/29/18 5:12 PM AWW, THAT WAS REALLY SWEET! I WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO GET ON BRICK STORM WIKIA. BUT IF NOT, I MIGHT BE ON THE FRIENDS GALLERY (IF THAT ISN'T CLOSED AS WELL). BUT I KNOW THAT I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU. BYE BESTIE. BLONDWAVE - 8/29/18 5:04 PM AWWW, THANKS YOU SO MUCH, BESTIES. IT MEANS TO ME A LOT. @DUST: WHAT'S LMBS? STARDUST_NINJA - 8/29/18 5:00 PM GUYS WE COULD GO ON THE LMBS EXTERNAL! (LEGO MESSAGE BOARDS EXTERNAL) IT’S STILL A LEGO SITE WITH MODS, PEOPLE FROM SOME OTHER GALLERIES! SO FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO CAN’T GO ON BSW COULD GO ON LMB. FOX8OWL - 8/29/18 4:59 PM THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! I'LL MISS YOU TOO BLONDWAVE, BUT LUCKILY I'LL BE ABLE TO GO TO BSW. AND I AGREE WITH @FANGIRL! WHILE I WAS READING THIS I FELT LIKE I WAS READING SHAKESPEARE OR SOMETHING BUT IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND WAS VERY SWEET! REA4DRAGON - 8/29/18 4:54 PM SEE YOU SOON. STARDUST_NINJA - 8/29/18 4:47 PM DO YOU ALL NOW ABOUT THE LMBS? IT’S STILL A LEGO SITE WITH MODS, PLUS THEY ARE NOT SHUTTING DOWN ANYTIME SOON. CAN’T WE JUST GO THERE? FANGIRL1418 - 8/29/18 4:31 PM OMG! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS A POEM OR WHAT BUT IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. I'M GLAD THAT WE'LL BE ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER IN BRICK STORM WIKIA. FANGIRL1418 - 8/29/18 4:31 PM OMG! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS A POEM OR WHAT BUT IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. I'M GLAD THAT WE'LL BE ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER IN BRICK STORM WIKIA. BLONDWAVE - 8/29/18 3:49 PM PLEASE, COMMENT ASAP, BESTIES. I WON'T SEE IT TOMORROW, MAYBE, OR AT LEAST WON'T BE ABLE TO ANSWER. Category:Memories on Galleries